In a power plant, a rotary machine, such as a gas turbine, a steam turbine, and a generator connected to the gas turbine and the steam turbine, is accommodated in a building. For example, a building for a thermal power plant accommodating a plurality of power generation facilities each of which has a steam turbine and a generator coaxially connected to an end portion of the steam turbine is disclosed in PTL 1. The building is configured by a high building part, which covers a steam turbine portion and has a high ceiling, and a low building part, which covers a generator portion and has a low ceiling. A parallel rail type overhead crane is provided in the high building part. Instead of providing an overhead crane, a monorail is provided in the low building part.